


Equivalent

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess you could say this is the equivalent of a formal introduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://supershineygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://supershineygirl.livejournal.com/)**supershineygirl**
> 
> Originally posted 3-15-07

The pub is noisy, shouts from the corner by the telly getting louder as the match progresses. Matthew ignores everything but his beer, drinking it slowly but steadily. Ioan’s due any time now, fresh from finishing up Hornblower. He’s taking the train from Cardiff, dumping his stuff off at home, then meeting Matthew here.

And he’s bringing a friend.

Matthew’s heard all about Jamie. He’s been the topic of nearly every phone call he’s had with Ioan for the past months while they’ve been filming. Jamie this and Jamie that and Jamie and I. Matthew’s bloody fucking sick to death of Jamie, and he’s not even met the bloke yet.

He takes another sip of his beer and sighs. He’s really got no right to piss and moan, given that he and Ioan are nothing like exclusive, and it’s not as if he hasn’t been spending his time in other people’s company. And it’s not Ioan’s fault that for the past few months the closest person to his age after Jamie is nearly old enough to be his father. Mostly Matthew’s pretty sure he just needs to get his head out of his own arse and stop being such a whiny little prat.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

Matthew looks up and swallows hard. There’s something flashing in the blue eyes, and Matthew can’t help but be caught up in it, captured by it. He swallows again, this time dragging beer along with the oxygen he’s not sure his brain’s getting. “I’m waiting for a friend.”

He smiles, and Matthew takes another swallow of beer, pretty sure he’s going to be at the bottom of his glass before he gets a full conversation in. The bloke’s smile is just as dangerous as his eyes, bright and wide and open with the slightest hint of mischief. “I could be your friend.” He sinks down in the booth across from Matthew and slides over so they’re directly across from him.

“I’m…ah…waiting on a _specific_ friend,” Matthew manages as the bloke raises his arm to signal the waitress, ordering another round for them both before turning those eyes back on Matthew. “Someone in…um, particular.”

“So, she shows up and I’ll leave.”

“It’s a he, actually.”

The bloke has the audacity to smile, and that mischief is back, something daring and impish in his eyes. “Is it.” There’s something implied in those words, short as they are, and Matthew’s brain abdicates its position as ruling party to Matthew’s cock, since that’s where all the blood’s gone anyway.

The beers arrive before Matthew has a chance to reply, and he buys himself more time to form something resembling coherency by taking another sip. The bloke does the same, his eyes on Matthew like a laser, targeted and hot. Matthew’s still not sure what to say, but he opens his mouth, hoping for divine intervention, only to find it in the guise of his best mate, who slides into the booth across from him, shoving the other bloke to the side.

“You’ve met then?”

“I…” Matthew starts and then stops, his gaze moving back to the blond. “ _You’re_ Jamie?”

Jamie holds his hand out. “Jamie Bamber. Pleased to meet you.”

“You son of a…” Matthew cuts himself off and then laughs, shaking his head. “Bloody fuck, Ioan. You couldn’t have mentioned he was an arse in all the times you talked about him?”

A flush stains Ioan’s cheeks and he glares at Matthew. “I didn’t talk about him that much.”

“Oh. Right.” Matthew snorts his response, hiding his smile behind his beer. “And how long have you been living in this state of denial, mate?”

“Since the day he met me,” Jamie informs him as Matthew takes his hand and shakes it. “You must be Matthew.”

“You’d better hope I’m Matthew with what you just pulled.”

Jamie’s brow furrows slightly and he smiles, shaking his head. “I didn’t pull anything, Matthew.”

A low boil of heat kicks up in Matthew’s stomach again and he drops his gaze, settling it on his beer as Ioan reaches over and steals Jamie’s, taking a long sip. Matthew looks up to see Jamie watching him, so he turns his gaze to Ioan, somewhat surprised to find those deep, dark eyes on him as well.

“I have a feeling I might have misunderstood the invitation.” Matthew’s voice is low and rougher than he expects it to be, but it echoes the hot need that seems fueled by both their gazes. “Thought we were meeting for a drink. Getting to know one another.”

“We are,” Jamie agrees. “And if the getting to know each other goes well, Ioan thought we might _get to know_ each other.”

Matthew watches Jamie, unwilling to look at Ioan just yet. Jamie’s leg brushes against his, knee bumping Matthew’s knee lightly before he stretches his leg out, his calf grazing Matthew’s. He finally forces his gaze to Ioan who is flushed red and avoiding Matthew’s eyes. “Is that so, Ioan?”

Ioan’s voice is low and soft and his hand slides across the table toward Matthew. “You like surprises, mate.”

“This is more surprise than I bargained for.”

Jamie’s eyebrow quirks up and he moves his leg, letting it slide along Matthew’s again. “But not more than you’re up for?”

Matthew finished his beer in one long pull and set his glass on the table, meeting Ioan’s eyes and offering his best friend a smile. “I would say it’s _definitely_ something I’m up for.”

**

Back at the flat, Matthew’s not sure who’s who or what’s what. He’s only sure of hands and fingers, tongues and lips, teeth and breath. They strip each other down with laughter and fumbling, slapping at other hands that get in the way.

Matthew finds himself naked first, Ioan’s quick shove sending him tumbling to the bed. He raises up on his elbows, smiling at both of them as Ioan tugs his shirt over his head and Jamie sheds his jeans like a second skin.

He closes his eyes as Jamie stretches out over him, all bare, warm skin and exploring hands. He touches Matthew everywhere, fingers tracing flesh like he’s memorizing it. Matthew moans when he can manage to make a sound at all, though it’s not often as Ioan slides onto the bed as well, turning Matthew’s head and kissing him, putting that long, experienced tongue to good use.

Eventually Jamie slides down and off the bed, bending over it as he settles his hands on either side of Matthew, his mouth hot on Matthew’s skin, planting kissing and nibbling as he works his way up from Matthew’s ankle to his calf to his knee to the sensitive flesh of Matthew’s inner thighs.

Matthew’s breath catches as Jamie nips just inside his knee, moving his hands in to spread Matthew’s legs further apart. “Jamie…”

Jamie shakes his head in response, nuzzling his way back up. Matthew turns his head to Ioan, watching him with a hint of desperation as Ioan slides away from him, slipping off the bed.

“Ioan?”

“Right here, Matthew,” Ioan assures him. Matthew’s eyes follow him as best they can, battling the urge to close as Jamie’s mouth continues its assault on his skin. Ioan makes it easy, moving directly behind Jamie and smiling down at Matthew with a look of dark hunger in his eyes. “Gorgeous, you know. Sprawled out like a sacrifice.”

“He is,” Jamie purrs against Matthew’s skin, the sensation forcing Matthew’s hips off the bed, a thick pulse jerking his cock. Jamie laughed softly, the sound gusting across Matthew’s thigh, damp from Jamie’s attentions, and sending a shiver through him.

“Je-Jesus.” Matthew gasps, his hands scrabbling against the sheets, fisting in the fabric. “Jesus.”

Ioan laughs this time, sliding his hand down Jamie’s back, his eyes still on Matthew’s. Matthew can feel Jamie shiver at the touch, feels Jamie’s soft groan as a wash of heat against his cock. Ioan shakes his head, sliding his hands over Jamie’s arse. “Should I fuck him, Matthew? Fuck him while he sucks you off?”

Realization hits like a hammer as Matthew’s eyes widen. It’s no more real now that it had been, but the blunt words in Ioan’s familiar voice make Matthew’s chest tighten, his body stiffen with apprehension, with hunger. He and Ioan have done this before, once with a girl from RADA and it’d been awkward and strange, but this is different, and somehow Matthew knows it.

He knows he should say no, say stop. He gets, somehow, that this changes everything. He opens his mouth to end it. “H-hard, Ioan.” He doesn’t recognize his own voice, but somehow the low groan of want that Jamie echoes across the base of Matthew’s cock seems more familiar that it has a right to be. “Fuck him hard.”

Ioan makes a low noise of his own, turning toward Matthew’s nightstand to fish out the condoms and lube he knows are there. Matthew’s always prepared for any contingency, Ioan’s always joked, though Matthew’s almost certain he never had a clue this might have been on the list. Matthew can sense Ioan moving back to Jamie, but can’t see it, can’t process anything as Jamie licks the length of his cock before taking Matthew in his mouth.

Matthew arches off the bed, unable to keep the low groan from breaking past his lips, the sound loud in the room. Matthew opens his eyes and blinks, trying to focus on something, his eyes glancing across Ioan’s thin frame as he carefully positions himself behind Jamie. He offers Matthew a smile, the gesture punctuated by Jamie’s hot hiss surrounding Matthew’s cock.

Jamie’s mouth tightens and Matthew’s head falls back, unable to support it, even for the pleasure of watching Ioan. He closes his eyes instead and remembers, pictures Ioan’s face – glistening with perspiration, dark curls glued to his forehead, lips parted in hungry gasps of air – and imagines it over the arch of Jamie’s back. He groans again at the thought and forces his head up, needing to see it for himself, burn it into his memory just as sharp and vividly.

Ioan smiles at him and shifts and Matthew can tell when he penetrates Jamie’s flesh as Jamie’s mouth tightens around him, pressure increasing. Matthew exhales a shuddering, shaky breath and braces his feet on the bed, his hips pushing up, pushing him deeper. Jamie groans around him, the sound shifting as Matthew sees Ioan’s hand slide down over Jamie’s hip, slipping beneath him, no doubt to curl around his shaft. Jamie gasps and Matthew closes his eyes, brain overloaded with sensation and the flare of heat lighting fires behind his eyes.

“G-God, Ja-Jamie…” Matthew forces the words, barely getting Jamie’s name out before he loses control, coming hard as he thrusts deeper, gasping as Jamie’s mouth closes around him tighter still.

He shudders his way through his orgasm, slumping back onto the bed as Jamie pulls away. His breath is hot on Matthew’s skin still, his hands sliding over, hard pressure on Matthew’s hips as he grips them, panting Ioan’s name repeatedly, matching the hard rhythm of Ioan’s thrusts.

“He’s so hot, Matthew,” Ioan says, his voice thick and breathless. “So hot and so t-tight.” He’s near gasping as Matthew raises his head and catches Ioan’s eye. Ioan moans then, his dark lashes painting his cheeks as he thrusts hard, his breath stopped as he comes.

Jamie spills an answering low moan against Matthew’s thigh, his hips jerking, his whole body moving as he spills himself against Ioan’s hand. Ioan slumps forward onto him, the weight bearing Jamie down into Matthew. Matthew laughs, the sound barely loud enough to hear over their breathing.

“Welcome home, Ioan.”

His flat mate smiles, the curve of his grin a sharp counterpoint to the arch of Jamie’s spine. “Thanks, mate.”

Matthew shifts and tugs Jamie closer, not quite ready for any of this to end. “Think it’s safe to say that, in this instance, it’s most definitely my pleasure.”  



End file.
